Make A Scene
by Paradoxxia
Summary: Challenge Fic. Harry, Draco, a locked room. Hm. Mild language. ..Ready To Make A Scene?.. 'I was born ready.'


Oh, God, this is HORRIBLE. It's such awful work, really. But anyway, I wrote this a while ago in about ten minutes, and I forgot to post it until now. It's in response from a challenge from acidxlullaby. You know, I actually got the name wrong on the first version. I'm so thick! Urgh. I'm sorry, I just hate it with a passion. But here it is anyway.

Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, not me. I know, shocker, isn't it?  
And this contains implications of male/male love. Do not read to flame, I'm already in a bad mood from re-reading this.

By the way, I am on Hiatus at the moment. I am only posting this because a) I wrote it a while ago and b) it's a prompt one, so it gets special treatment. p

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Malfoy?"_ Harry spat as he entered the room, drawing his wand and going into a defensive crouch-style position.

The blond raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here because Dumbledore wants me to be, idiot." He explained disdainfully.

Harry's eyes shot round the room before meeting the silver ones again.

"Phineus?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes?" Malfoy was startled to find Phineus Nigellus in portrait form replying to Harry.

"Did Dumbledore summon Malfoy up here at this time?"

"Yes, as he has told you already, imbecile."

Taking no notice to the fact his intelligence had been insulted twice in the last; say, ten seconds; Harry relaxed, shoved his wand in his back pocket and made his way over to the chair next to Malfoy.

Pointedly moving it further away, he sat down, and felt Malfoy still watching him.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

Malfoy got up and threw himself back down in the chair in an imitation of Harry. "Have some _class_ when you sit down, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but obediently got up again, and tried to sit down like Malfoy. He leaned back on the chair and adopted an aura of "Can't-be-bothered", shooting Malfoy an attempted sneer.

Malfoy turned away and made a choking noise.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked…he wasn't worried. It was just…well, if Dumbledore came in and found Malfoy dead, it wouldn't look too good for Harry.

So he got up and went round the other side of the chair to find Malfoy laughing. Yes. Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, laughing.

Blinking numerous times, he backed away and sat down on his chair again.

And pinched himself. Hard.

Yes, he was awake, in a room with Draco Malfoy, who was laughing at something.

When he had finished, Malfoy haughtily regained his dignity by talking to Phineus.

"Did Dumbledore say how long us two were going to be _alone-"_ God, that word _rolled _off his tongue-"in a room together before he came back? We might kill each other, you know."

"No, I do _not_ know." With that, Phineus promptly strode out of his portrait, clearly annoyed at being used as a servant.

Harry got up and walked over to Fawkes; anything to take his mind off Malfoy, because he didn't like the direction it had been sliding in since he heard the words: "alone in the room together"

"Hey, Fawkes." He stroked him softly, and was nibbled in return.

"God, Potter. The bird knows you. How often are you in here, anyway?"

"A lot." Harry answered evasively.

He pointed to the desk.

"Top drawer is Drobble's Best Blowing Gum."

He pointed to a shelf, mostly covered by books, with a ceramic dish.

"Small dish with Lemon Drops."

He pointed at the windowsill, with a battered hat.

"Sorting Hat."

He pointed at the glass case with the sword in.

"Gryffindor's Sword."

"Ah, yes, ah, yes. You got that from the Sorting Hat in second year, I do believe! Good show, jolly good," blustered a portrait.

Harry turned his back to Malfoy.

"You pulled out Godric Gryffindors sword from the Sorting Hat in the second year?" Malfoy asked incredulously. "By God, Potter, does everything love you?"

"The Sorting Hat hates me!" Harry tried to defend himself; against what, he didn't know. "It does, it hates me. It tried to put me in Slytherin."

He screwed his eyes up and prayed Malfoy hadn't heard that.

He felt hands on his shoulders, and he was spun round to face-to-face with Malfoy.

"It tried to put you in Slytherin?" He said in a low voice.

Harry scrunched his nose up and nodded, a little too aware of Malfoy's hands on his shoulders and Malfoy's hair falling just past his eyes, and Malfoy's eyes, and Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

A grin spread across those lips, and the hands disappeared from his shoulders to be swept in a wide arc.

"Harry Potter!" Malfoy announced, to no one in particular. "Harry Potter, the great Gryffindor, the Noble, Brave, Gryffindor! A Slytherin, eh?"

Malfoy seemed to think a minute, and luckily didn't notice Harry's burning cheeks.

"I wonder what it would have been like if you _were_ a Slytherin. We would have been friends after all, I suppose."

Harry stayed quiet.

Malfoy seemed deep in thought and sat back down on his chair, while Harry was struck with a terrible idea.

"Malfoy?" He asked, wishing that he wasn't quite so attractive when you found yourself alone in a room with him.

Malfoy gave a distracted sort of noise.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Harry decided to try again.

"Draco?"

He could have bitten his tongue out. He couldn't help it, it had just slipped out- it was how he thought of him. It was Draco in his dreams and Draco in his wishes and Draco, Draco, Draco when he was alone at night. It had been that way for some time now.

Malfoy turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Draco?" he questioned.

Harry stood with his mouth open for several seconds before an idea came to him. "I thought it would get your attention."

Malfoy snorted. "Not with how used to saying my name you sounded." Harry blushed. "What is it?" Malfoy added as an afterthought.

"I…I was wondering if you would not tell anyone about me almost being in Slytherin."

"Ah, you were?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Silence.

"So…are you going to tell anyone?"

"I don't know, Potter."

Harry sighed in frustration before sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Malfoy got up and went to examine Gryffindor's sword a bit more, pondering on how Potter could have gotten it out of the hat if he was considered for Slytherin. Sneaking a glance at Potter to make sure he wasn't watching, he then sidled over and tried on the hat, stealing a few lemon drops on the way.

Draco Malfoy.

Yes.

You're thinking about Harry Potter.

Yes.

_You seem to have been doing that a bit lately._

I'm sorry?

_Oh, you're one of _those_ types._

I beg your pardon?

_You're going to deny everything I tell you._

I am not!

_Yes, you are, because you're stubborn, just like him._

I am most certainly not!

_Really?_

Yes!

_Then you can't deny that you've been thinking about him in a special sort of way._

…Bloody Sneaky Hats.

_Go on;you'll never know if you don't try.. Or are you too __**stubborn?**_

Malfoy took the hat of his head and gave it an evil glare as he put it back on the shelf.

He cleared his throat as he turned back to the room.

No response.

"Er, Potter?"

He gave a muffled sort of noise.

"Harry?"

Harry raised his head and looked at Malfoy, who was shifting uncomfortably.

All of a sudden, he stood still and a evil smirk spread across his face as he looked straight at Harry, who gulped anxiously.

"I won't tell anyone if you agree to a bargain with me."

Harry groaned, thinking that a bargain with Malfoy would probably involve kissing Snape or running around the school naked- oh, God. Now he was imaging _Malfoy_ naked.

"What is it?" He asked, putting his head back in his hands.

He didn't realize Malfoy had come across the room to him until he was pulled to his feet and kissed to within an inch of his life.

"That." Malfoy said simply. "Only on a far more regular basis."

Harry blinked slowly a few times.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked cautiously.

Harry swayed slowly from side to side.

"Potter?!" Malfoy yelled at him.

Harry looked directly at Malfoy with a sudden, piercing smugness.

"Just what are you suggesting?"

"Well-I'm-That we-"

Harry smirked.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Malfoy?" he drawled.

"Slytherin bastard." Malfoy growled, and was silenced by Harry's mouth.

A fair while later, Draco was fixing his hair while Harry straightened his tie.

"I don't know where Dumbledore is. Let's get out of here." Draco said, Harry looked round for a portrait to carry the message to Dumbledore, but all the occupants had gone while they were, er, busy.

Harry smiled softly at Draco and linked their hands together as they pushed open the door…

To find Dumbledore sitting a little while away on a bench, petting Fawkes and smiling pleasantly.

He looked up and saw them.

"Ah, hello boys. Harry, I must advise you to close your mouth before a Billywig gets in."

When Harry didn't react, Draco slowly lifted his free hand and pushed Harry's mouth shut.

Dumbledore swept past them into his office. He stopped in the door and carefully looked over the two messy boys who were holding hands.

"I must say, congratulations."

He smiled broadly.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said hurriedly. "Goodbye!" He was sensing Draco was getting ever-so-slightly annoyed about being set up. He dragged him away quickly.

"And a good day to you." Dumbledore murmured under his breath as the two went away.

"You were right, Fawkes. A House Unity talk was indeed just what they needed." He said loudly, before shutting his door with a snap.

As soon as they were at the bottom of the staircase, Draco wrenched his hand away and yelled: "He set us up!"

"Yes, he did." Harry said with a grin.

Draco paused a moment.

"Do you think Dumbledore was a Slytherin in his schooldays?"

Harry considered it.

"Well, actually, I don't really know. Hermione told me that she _heard_ Dumbledore was a Gryffindor...but the only way to know with him is to ask, I guess!"

He smiled and pecked Draco on the lips before rejoining their hands.

"Ready to make a scene?" he asked, facing the door to the corridor, and preparing to walk into it holding hands with Draco Malfoy.

"I was born to." Draco drawled, and let out a true smile, before they opened the door together, and ran.

----------------------------

Ooooh, I hated that. I really did.


End file.
